


Houseguest

by lou1992



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shiro's a monster, Short, Some Fluff, barely there sex scene, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou1992/pseuds/lou1992
Summary: For years Keith lived alone on a hill at edge of the woods. But an unwanted visitor has come to stay. Over the course of a few months, Keith had tried to get them to leave only to change his mind and hope that they stay... Even with the threat of being eaten.





	Houseguest

**Author's Note:**

> This fic I'd based off of a yaoi manga called Houseguest and it's very short. I loved it though and decided to make a Sheith story out of it. Enjoy and leave a comment.

It’s a beautiful day, Keith thought as he hung his clothes on the clothes line that he hung up on his patio, connecting it between two poles that held up the patio’s roof. The sun was shining brightly down on him and the birds were chirping, a great view of the valley before him. His house may be small and on the edge of the woods, but he liked it that way. It was only him and that was all he needed.

“Get out,” a deep, growly voice came from within the shadows of the house.

He flinched, but that was all as he turned towards the voice. He stared blankly at the monster before him, narrowing his eyes. It was tall, having to hunch down to pass through the door, with pale lavender skin and thin, darker purple strips that went horizontally across the front of its’ legs, arms and back. Keith couldn’t see its' face since it was covered by a white cloth hanging over it, but the sides showed some kind of black bandaging covering its’ chin and jaw. The hair was white and it had black horns coming out the top and sides of its’ head, three on either side that grew smaller than the last. A tail whipped around behind it in agitation as it stood just outside the threshold, staying in the shaded area of the patio.

“Get out or I’ll eat you up.”

Keith continued to stare at it, him as he noticed its’ genitals, unafraid.

“If I catch you in the shadows I could kill you.” The cloth over its’ face moved as if its’ whole face was a sharp, toothy mouth.

Broadly, Keith moved away from his clothes on bare feet and walked towards the monster until he stood in front of it, bravely standing in the shade where it could get him. “So kill me. This is my house.” 

The monster just stared at Keith for a long moment, the cloth over his face moving with each breath it made. It suddenly turned away and disappeared within the darkness of the house. Keith humphed and went back to hanging up his clothes.

…

Keith moved into the small home a long time ago alone and kept it just the way he liked it. Until a stranger moved in. He tried to get rid of it for months, but it would not leave his house. It was always there, watching him from the shadows wherever he was. He would be chopping up wood, or cooking and the monster would be there, peeking around a darkened corner. Or staring at him through a window as Keith cleaned the outside of it. Just… there. Yet, he found himself used to the new presence and actually starting to like it.

Recently, Keith started to hear noises coming from beneath the house during the night. As if someone was digging up the ground with their hands. He would let out an annoyed sigh and lay there until the noise stopped before rolling over in his bed to go back to sleep. It went on for several weeks until the noises stopped suddenly, but the monster still left during the night, coming back late.

Tonight, though, was different. Keith woke with a start to see the monster crouched on top of the footboard of his bed, watching him. He gave the monster a blank stare before letting out a small sigh, rubbing his forehead with the back of a hand. He then rolled onto his side, scooching away from the middle of the bed.

“Come on then,” Keith said tiredly, surprising it. “At least lie down while you think about eating me.”

It obeyed and curled up behind Keith’s back, surprisingly warm. It sniffed at Keith and leaned its’ head in close to his ear. “Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

Keith let out a deep breath as he closed his eyes. “Don’t take it personally, there’s not much that scares me anymore. I lived a hard life. Everyone I care about is gone. There’s nothing you can take away from me.”

The beast growled into his ear, making Keith shiver. “I could eat you. I should have eaten you a long time ago. I don’t know why I haven’t-“

“No one wants to be lonely,” Keith butt in, turning his body slightly so he could stare at the beast properly. His voice shook as want filled him.

Over the course of those months, Keith found himself watching the beast as much as it watched him. He soon started to feel starved for touch, something he hadn’t felt in so long. He didn’t know he was lonely until the monster showed up and he hoped it never leaves, even if it did end up eating him one day.

No more words were passed between them as the beast ran a hand along his thigh and up beneath his boxers. Keith made a small noise of pleasure when that clawed hand found his prick. And it soon became clear the monster had no idea what it was doing, making Keith chuckle. The monster growled in return, but as it was already proven, he wasn’t afraid.

Keith quickly shucked off his boxers and brought the beast’s hand back to his hardening prick, showing him what to do. He moaned quietly as he reached over to fumble with the knob of his night stand drawer, pulling out a tube of lotion. He bent his knees and spread his legs, showing off for the monster as he began to finger himself open. It gave a low growl of appreciation as it watched Keith, running its’ hand up and down his erection. Keith eyed the beast’s own growing erection, finding it similar to his own, only in a different shade of color and not much bigger.

“Come on…” Keith panted, removing his fingers. But the beast hesitated, unsure of what to do. “Its ok… just like this.” He brought his fingers back to his hole, hoping the creature would catch on without him having to say anything embarrassing.

It seemed it did and quickly pushed its’ cock inside him. Keith let out a gasp as the beast made a small surprised sound of pleasure. It stilled and leaned over, the cloth covering its face hanging over Keith’s mouth.

“Y-you should have left. You should have left before-“

“I don’t want to go anywhere,” Keith interrupted, moving the cloth away from his face and up away from the monster’s just enough to place a small kiss on the beast’s mouth, which turned out to be of normal size other than the sharp teeth. “This is my house too.” 

The night was filled with passion, a learning experience for the beast. Keith’s touch crave was fed, but he wanted more. Over and over, wanting the beast to hold him close as much as possible. Eventually, he did end up worn out and passed out, the beast never leaving his side. It stayed close, curled up at his side.

…

The morning was cool today, but Keith didn’t mind it as he sat on the patio with his feet hanging over the edge, smoking a cigarette as he carved away on a small piece of wood; the beast (Shiro as Keith decided to call him) sitting beside him. Shiro tensed suddenly and Keith looked up to see a small car coming up the driveway. The monster growled deeply.

“Now, now, it’s just company,” Keith reprimanded, calming the beast down.

The car stopped in from of the house and two women and a man stepped out of it. The man was finely dressed in a suit and addressed the two casually dressed women, who were huddled up beside each other and looking at the house with fond smiles, with a business smile of his own.

“This one’s been open for awhile,” the man said, Keith and Shiro unnoticed by the small group.

“It’s in good shape. Who maintains it?” the taller woman asked.

“No one does,” the man replied, smile still in place. “Many years ago, local legends were that it was cursed by a demon.”

Keith rolled his eyes and continued his carving as the smaller woman started to look concerned.

“I heard the last man who owned it died here and that his body vanished,” the small woman said, looking a little shaken. The other woman wrapped her arm around her lover in comfort.

The man let out a small laugh. “Well yes, but he was a very old man. He most likely died of old age rather than anything malicious.”

The beast looked over at Keith, watching his image shimmer for a short moment. Black hair faded into white, smooth skin became wrinkled and littered with sun spots, and a white beard covered his face before it was gone and he was back to his young, beardless looking self. Shiro caught a glimpse of Keith’s true age of when he died and it wasn’t the first time.

“Ill drive them off like the last ones,” Shiro mumbled as he watched the people walk up the patio.

“Don’t worry about these people. I keep the house in good enough shape; they’ll want to live in it, not tear it down. Let them stay.” He finally paused so he could look at his beast, who was staring down into the valley a bit worriedly. “You’ve reburied my bones so many times, they’d have to uproot this whole hill to find them. And the house would be gone by then and so would you. So what would be the point?”

Keith didn’t need to see to know that Shiro was blushing as the beast looked away in embarrassment at having been caught.

He chuckled. “You didn’t think I noticed you digging down there at night?” He went back to his carving, his smile dropping a small bit. “You know… someday this house will fall, then you’ll be free of it and you could go wherever you please. Or… you could put my bones in a bag and we can go together.”

“You really want people to live here, in our house?” Shiro grouched.

Keith felt happiness fill him when Shiro said our house and let out a chuckle. He put down the finished carving onto the patio and slipped a hand into a clawed one, moving his head beneath the beast’s face cloth to give it a kiss with a small grin.

“Our house.”

The salesman stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder in confusion, wondering why he felt someone was there when his eyes fell upon the small wooden carving that was unbeknownst to him the shape of the beast.


End file.
